Fields of Heaven
by nightprowler579
Summary: Ponyboy gets closure from his lost loved ones. Sequel to 'Dying Embers.' Reviews and flames are appreciated, I don't own the Outsiders.


Fields of Heaven

I lay in bed beside Soda, not sleeping, just thinking. I thought about Johnny, Dallas, Mom, Dad.. I'd never really be all the way over there deaths, and I hated that I'd have to spend the rest of my life thinking of them, missing them.. God, how I missed them. I just wish I could see them one last time..

Turning over, I laid my face into Soda's chest. He twitched a little bit, then pulled me closer. I shut my eyes.

When I opened them, I wasn't in bed anymore. I was standing in a field, surrounded by yellow flowers; the sun shone down on me. _Where am I?_ was the only thing I could think. I looked around, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. That's when I saw him, he was walking toward me, stepping through the golden flowers.

Johnny.

Stunned, I started to walk toward him. Slowly, cuz I wasn't sure if it was really him or not.

When we were three feet away, I looked into his eyes. It was definitely him, something was a little different though. He didn't look scared, or nervous. He looked..calm. He opened his arms out. I didn't hesitate, I ran to him.

'Oh my gosh, Johnny, I've missed you so, so much,' I whispered through tears. He let go, then looked at me again.

'I've missed you too, Ponyboy,' he smiled at me.

'Where are we?'

'This is heaven, Ponyboy, I brought you here so I could tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'I've watched you hurt for the past few months Ponyboy, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You remember the note I left, right?'

I thought for a minute. Oh yeah, the note that was in the book, the book Two-Bit had got for Johnny after ours had burned up..

'Yeah, Johnny, I remember.'

'Well, it's like this Pony: there was nothing left for me in the world, those kids' lives were worth so much more than mine, they had people who cared about them-'

'_We _cared about you Johnny!' I said, trying my hardest not to cry. A lump had formed in my throat, and I couldn't swallow it back.

'I know, Pony, I konw. They had things to live for though.. and I didn't,'

I looked down at the grass we were standing in, it was up to my knees almost. I didn't say anything.

'There's some more people who want to see you.'

I looked up, and saw that Dallas Winston was now standing beside Johnny, a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

'Hey, kid,' he said. Something was different about him too, he didn't sound as rough, as cold.

'Hey, Dal.'

'We know you're still sad, Pony,' Johnny continued. 'But there ain't no reason to be. We can't come back, and you need to keep living. For Darry, and Soda, Two-Bit, Steve..We'll always be with you, Ponyboy.'

'Yeah, you ain't doin no one any favors bein' sad all the time,' Dal interjected, taking a drag off his cigarette. Gray smoke seeped from his mouth as he spoke.

'You need to live for them, too,' Johnny pointed over my shoulder. I turned around, and came face to face with my parents.

I stared at them in shock, they smiled back at me. I ran to them, and they opened their arms.

'Momma..' I whispered, sobbing as I hugged them both. 'Dad..'

'Ponyboy, we love you so, so much.' my mother whispered gently.

Dad stroked my hair, and Mom kissed me gently on the forehead.

'I love you too,' I whispered back, tears running down my face.

'We're always with you, Ponyboy, we'll never leave you. I know things have been rough on you, but you're still my baby and I'll always love you,' Mom said gently.

'You have to keep living, baby,' said Dad. 'We don't like to watch you hurt like this.'

I looked back at Johnny and Dallas, then at my parents. They were dead, but here they were, talking to me. I couldn't believe this was real.

'Okay,' I said, reluctantly. 'I'll keep living.'

They all smiled.

'It's time to go back now, Ponyboy,' said Johnny. 'We love you.' He and Dal turned away, walking back to where they had come from, fading in the sunlight. I turned back to my parents one last time as well, and hugged them both.

'I'll see you soon,' I said. Then they, in turn, also turned around, fading into the sunlight.

I woke up back in mine and Soda's bed. He was still asleep. I turned to him again, trying to get back to sleep. I still missed Johnny, Dal, Mom, Dad, but I had gained some closure, and for that I was content. I no longer worried about them, where they were. I rolled over, and fell asleep to Soda's light breathing.

I still missed them, but I knew I'd see them again one day.


End file.
